Somethings Never Change
by StoriesFxrYou
Summary: After Maleficent is defeat Mal, Carlos, Evie, & Jay are still suffering from abuse and what it was like on the Isle. But when someone from their past comes to Auradon how will they react? *This Story Touches On Child & Bullying Abuse* [Mal/Ben] [Carlos/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided I'm going to do a short story like less than ten chapters what it was like after the movie and how everyone was but I'm going to add my own twist to it. After this story is completed I will upload the first chapter of the third story in The Descendants Series.**

 ** _This means a flashback._**

 _This means a thought._

 **Onto the story.**

 **Third Person Point Of View**

It was just like a regular Monday in Auradon. So everyone thought. Then newly King Ben was talking to his girlfriend by her locker. While Jay and Carlos were having a contest to see who had the biggest mouth. And you can't forget about Evie. Evie was fixing her hair while waiting for Doug to meet her. Everyone in the group had a girlfriend or boyfriend except Carlos. Jay was dating Audrey, Mal was dating Ben, and Evie was dating Doug. Carlos always felt so left out. You wouldn't know but Carlos was a grade behind all his friends. While Mal, Evie, and Jay were sixteen, Carlos was only fifteen. Even on the Isle Carlos felt left out as everyone would leave him and now here at Auradon Prep they would to because they all had a romantic relationship with someone. As Jay went to talk to Audrey that left Carlos alone. Just as Carlos was about to leave he saw someone on the horizon. A girl was at the top of one of the many hills at Auradon Prep. She didn't look like she belonged there at all. She was covered in dirt, mud, and she was soaking wet. She kept walking was it looked like that she fainted and she rolled down the hill. Everyone stopped what they were doing just to watch the girl fall. Carlos quickly got to his feet and ran over to her. He brushed her midnight black hair out of her face to realize he knows who this is. He had a crush on her since forever but she was a villains child. She couldn't be here could she?

"Guys you need to see this!" Carlos yelled to his friends. They quickly came over as Mal brought Ben with her. When each of the ex-villains got there they couldn't believe who it was.

"Who is that?" Ben asked.

"It's my sister, her name is Eve." Evie said. Ben just looked at her. He was so shocked to see another villain kid in Auradon as he didn't allow another one to come.

"Ben did you let her come?" Mal asked.

"No there wasn't suppose to be another transfer until next fall." He said not even blinking.

"What do we do?" Jay asked.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Carlos said as he slipped one hand under her knees and one hand under the top of her back. Carlos carried Eve all the way to the infirmary in the school. He didn't care that his clothes were going to get all muddy and soaked. He just cared about her. Carlos could remember meeting her for the first time like it was yesterday.

 ** _Eleven year old Carlos was walking down the hallway to his next class when he saw a group of people surrounding someone. Carlos tried to not get into fights as he didn't usually win them. Jay usually fought off people if they were bullying Carlos. But Mal, Evie, and Jay were already to their classes. So Carlos decided to step in himself._**

 ** _"Hey!" Little Carlos said to the kids._**

 ** _"What do you want squirt?" It was true Carlos wasn't as big as some of the kids but he could throw a punch if he tried. When the kid turned around to Carlos he saw a kid about the same age as him. She looked terrified and he could see the tears in her face._**

 ** _"Leave her alone!" Carlos yelled as he punch the kid in front of him. The kid fell to his knees and the rest of them ran off. Not because they were scared, they ran off because they saw the headmistress at the end of the hallway. Carlos then ran up to the girl._**

 ** _"Are you okay?" He asked her._**

 ** _"Thank you." She replied as she gave him a hug._**

 ** _"My name is Carlos De Vil." He put out his hand for her to shake._**

 ** _"I'm Eve." She shook his hand. That's when there friendship started. Later on that day he found out that Evie was her sister. He knew then they would be best friends forever._**

Carlos sat there in the chair next to Eves bed. He didn't know how she got there or why she looked the way she did but he was just glad she was there.

"So your name is Evie and hers is Eve?" Ben asked.

"Yah the Evil Queen isn't that creative." Evie responded. You could say Evie was glad to see her younger sis as the last year on the Isle their mother sent Eve away because she wasn't like Evie. Evie only cared about beauty and finding a Prince. That was until she came to Auradon. But Eve cared about beauty but not as much as getting good grades and becoming something. Even though they lived in a barriered place you could never break Eves spirt. That was until people including her own mother started to beat her and tell her all these things about her not being good enough. So when the Evil Queen had enough of Eve she sent her to the other side of the Isle to live and defend for herself.

"Guys I think she's waking up?" Carlos says with enthusiasm. Carlos hasn't been that happy since he got away from his mother. As Eve wakes up tears come down her face. Evie puts a hand on her shoulder and says.

"It's okay your safe now."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _[_** ** _Please tell me what you think in the review section. I didn't just want to go right into the third part of The Descendants Series so I'm doing a short story and then I'm uploading the third part]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to clear things up. The reason I'm not uploading the next story after The Descendants: Good Is The New Evil because I want to give you guys some time to tell me what you want to have in the next story.**

 ** _This means a flashback._**

 _This means a thought._

 **Onto the story.**

When Eve woke up she was shocked that she had actually made it. There was like a one in a million shot of making off the Isle.

"Evie am I really in Auradon?" Eve asks as she looks around the room. Eve remembers Jay, Carlos, and Mal. But there was another Boy sitting next to Mal. He was wearing yellow pants and a blue top with a blue jacket.

"Yes you are." Evie quickly gave Eve a hug.

"How did you get here?" Carlos asked. Eves feelings quickly came back for the boy with the white tips.

"When I was on the Isle everything got worse when you guys left. Especially when you left Evie. Our mother the Evil Queen came and found me on the other side of the Isle and she forced me back to where you guys lived. And each day she would try to beat some sense into me to be evil. And she would beat me down and hit me. Then I had enough and when they sent over trucks to fix the barrier I hid under one of the trucks. But when I was on the bridge the truck went over a bump and I fell into the ocean. I can't swim and you know that so I was drowning when a family saw me. And they saved me and took me how to get to Auradon. I walked for days without eating or sleeping." By the time Eve finished her story she was crying.

"It's okay Eve." Carlos said as all four of the ex-villains hugged Eve in a group hug.

"If I may ask who is that?" Eve pointed at the boy in the corner.

"I'm Ben." The boy said.

"So your the new King."

"How did you know?" He asked Eve.

"Well I noticed that Mal is wearing your fathers ring. Which he gave you when you became princess. Then since your wearing the Auradon colors and you have your family crest on your jacket. I assumed that your the King." Eve always noticed little things like that.

"I missed you Eve." Carlos said.

"So your the King will you make me go back?"

"I'm not going to make you go back." Ben said as Eve smiled widely.

"Thank you so much." Eve hugged Ben. She couldn't me any more happier.

"Jay, Carlos we have Tourney practice in five minutes." Ben said. The boys left leaving Evie and Mal still there.

"I have to go to class." Mal said. Mal was lying. She wanted to give Evie and her sister some time to catch up.

"Eve I'm so sorry that I left. And I'm even more sorry that I didn't come get you after mom sent you away." Evie started to tear up as she looked at her younger sister.

"Evie." Eve put her hand on Evies. "It's okay I understand what you went through."

"I love you sis." Evie gave Eve another hug. Evie couldn't believe that her sister was with her again.

"Can we go get some food?" Eve asked. She was hungry and hadn't eaten in days.

"Sure they still are serving breakfast in the cafeteria." Evie helped her sister up and took her back to her dorm first.

"I thought we were going to get breakfast?" Eve was confused.

"Well your going to shower and then I have some clothes you can borrow." Evie made over her sister. Evie was always good with beauty and fashion.

"Okay look Eve."

"Okay." Eve looked in the mirror to see her hair was curled and flowing. While she wore a blue top with a black leather jacket. And she wore blue slick leather leggings with black ankle boots. "I'm so."

"Beautiful." Evie finished the sentence for her.

"Thank you."

"Okay now let's get you some food before you faint." They both laughed as they walked to the cafeteria. They both got eggs and bacon with toast.

"Can we go see what Tourney is?" Eve asked her sister while they were getting their food.

"Sure anything for you."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[I know that was kinda short and a little confusing. Next chapter I will don't points of view instead of in third person.]**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _[ Please tell me what you think in the review section. I didn't just want to go right into the third part of The Descendants Series so I'm doing a short story and then I'm uploading the third part] _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This means a flashback._**

 _This means a thought._

 **Onto the story.**

 ** _Eve_**

Evie took me to see what Tourney was. A lot of the boys at the school played it. We walked onto the bleachers and sat down. We put our trays in our laps.

"Thanks for bringing me here." I said to Evie.

"Anything for you." She responded. I looked over to the field. I could tell which one was Carlos because he was the smallest one on the team. Carlos would have been the smallest one in school if it wasn't for me. I was two inches shorter than him. He finally found someone shorter than him.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" When I asked that question Evie chocked on her eggs.

"Yah. Sorry you caught me off guard."

"So which one is it?" I pointed out on to the field.

"None of them. His name his Doug and he is more of a nerd than jock."

"Oh I see he's a smarty pants." We both laughed at that. In these few hours I was more happy than I was in two years. There were scars on my heart but I didn't try to let it show. Mal and Evie both found love but I don't think I would ever. My hearts too broken.

"So do you have a crush on anyone?" Evie was always into talking about boys while doing makeovers. It was her kind of thing.

"Yah I kind of do but I don't think I could ever love." I decided that if I had to open up to someone it would be my sister. She had my back and I had hers.

"Well who is it?" Evie was on the edge of her seat.

"Promise not to tell anyone. Not even Mal."

"I promise. Sister oath." Evie always knew how to cheer me up. But sometimes I wish she wouldn't try so hard.

"Fine I have a little thing." I used my fingers to show how little the crush was. "On number one hundred and one." I pointed out on the field. Evie looked and saw who had the number I said.

"You have a crush on Carlos!"

"A little one." Evie hugged me in joy. Her little sister was growing up.

"You guys would be perfect!" I could see how happy Evie was so I didn't get to get her to calm down. Evie looked down at her watch.

"We're going to be late for class!" She quickly grabbed her things and me and took off. She brought me to my classroom and then took off to hers. There was still sixty seconds before the bell rang.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No." I responded not even looking up to see who it is. I then looked to my left to see that Carlos was the one who asked me. "I'm sorry I was just looking at my schedule."

"It's fine and I could help you after class if you would like." He smiled as his cheeks got bright red.

"Class we have a new student today." The teacher said. "Would you please stand up miss." I got so nervous when I started to stand. "This is Eve. Please tell us a little about yourself. The floor is yours."

"Okay well I'm Eve of course as the teacher just said that." I couldn't think of what else so I just finished with my parents. "I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen. Just then gasps shot through the room. Then a blonde haired boy shot up.

"There's another one?" His eyes glared at me. "She's probably a cheater and gold digger like her sister. Not to mention she's ugly and no one would want to be with her. When they sent villain kids over they should be fairly pretty." It was like I couldn't escape my past. I just stood there frozen in place until Carlos pulled me down. I couldn't even hear what he was saying all I kept hearing was people laughing at me. Carlos tried to hug me when I pushed him away and berried myself in the science textbook.

 _ **Mal**_

Me, Evie, and Ben had English together so it was the perfect time to talk about Eve.

"So how's her day going so far?" I asked.

"I think really good. And at least she has every class with at least one of us." Evie was very confident that her sister would fit in here.

"It's nice to have another one of you guys around." Ben probably was the only one who would say things like that. Just as I was about to say something the innercom came on.

"King Ben please report to room one hundred and three." Ben quickly packed up and gave me a kiss on the forehead before taking off.

 _ **Ben**_

I quickly ran to the room as I checked my watch. Today I would only miss two periods as we had six in a day. Sometimes these calls would be important other times they would be for meaning less things. But being the King I went to all of them no matter what. When I opened the door I saw Carlos sitting there. His eyes were like puppy eyes. I closed the door and took a seat a crossed from him.

"Carlos why did you have me called here." He took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Ben I need your help."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This means a flashback._**

 _This means a thought._

 **Onto the story.**

 ** _Eve_**

I couldn't get what that boy had said out of my head at all. I tried everything but nothing worked. By the end of the day I went back to my new dorm that Evie showed me. I had a room all by myself since there was no room for another bed in Mals and Evies room. I was kind of glad because when I got back to my dorm I locked the door behind me and started to cry on my bed. It brought back so many memories.

 _ **Carlos**_

When Ben sat down I knew it wasn't going to be an important end of the world thing. I just needed to talk to him without anyone knowing.

"Okay Ben this might sound stupid but I needed to talk to you alone in private and this was the only way I could think of." I took a deep breath. "How do you ask a girl on a date?" Ben just looked at me. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

"Well what kind of girl are you talking about?" His reply made me feel numb. I didn't know what to tell him.

"Um-"

"Carlos who's the girl?" Ben was always straight forward. I guess that's a perk of being King.

"Eve" I said quietly.

"Who?"

"Eve." I said a little louder.

"Are you saying Eve?" I nodded my head.

"Awe you have a crush on Eve." It was like it warmed his heart. I just stared at the floor.

"Okay so since she's sweet and fragile." Everyone knew she was fragile. The Isle can do things like that to do. "Just ask her privately and when you take her on a date don't go to some crowded place." Ben had a good idea. Eve wasn't very outgoing right at this moment. But at one time she was the most outgoing person on the Isle.

"Thanks Ben." With that I took off. I needed to plan my date if she said yes.

 _ **Eve**_

I decided I would go explore the grounds more closely. Everything was just so beautiful. I decided to sit under a tree and pull out my journal. In my journal I would write a song based on how I was feeling. I picked up that habit on the Isle. I then saw that boy approaching. I quickly packed up but before I could run he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the tree.

"This spot is for people who go to this school." I couldn't help but look into his eyes.

"I go to this school!" I yelled to him.

"No you need to go back to your life on the Isle or else." I quickly kick him in between his leg and I took off running. I heard him chasing after me with some of the guys on the Tourney Team. I ran into the courtyard then into the school. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. While I was a little fast then them I hid in a locker. I heard them pass the locker I was in. I had finally lost them.

 _ **Carlos**_

I had picked out where I was going to take Eve and everything. I had flowers that Evie picked out. They were roses supposedly Eves favorite. I left dude with Jay while I took off to ask Eve. I went to her dorm hoping that she was there. I knocked on the door. After about two minutes she answered the door looking confused.

"Eve, I didn't know how to ask you this or when to so I'm hoping this is a good time." I took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me tonight?" She just stood there. I think she was thinking on what to do. It seemed like she made me wait forever but then she finally gave me an answer.

"Yes." Eve smiled. I took her to a willow tree. I wanted to take her on a date where we could look at the stars.

"This is all for me?" She looked around seeing the blanket and picnic basket.

"Of course." I responded to her.

"Carlos this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." Her face light up like the sky. We had talked for hours and we we're looking at the stars when Eve sat up.

"I have to go." And with that she took off running. I was so confused.

 _ **Eve**_

I saw that boy again and his team mates and I had to run. I ran all the way into the school and to the right. They were gaining on me. Stupid heels. I quickly took them off and threw them there way. They couldn't hear me know because the hallways were made of tile. I made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. So I went into a classroom and hid under the teachers desk.

"You can't hide from us!" A heard that boy said. I'm guessing they checked every classroom except the one I was in. I heard the door creek open. I was so scared. I didn't even move a muscle. I felt a hand grabbed me and I screamed. But he covered my mouth.

"This will teach you who's boss around here." All three boys beat me and violated me for what seemed like forever. They beat me so hard I fainted and I guess they left after that but I wasn't sure.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_This means a flashback._**

 _This means a thought._

 **Onto the story.**

 ** _Ben_**

I was walking through the school like I always do. One of the jobs I have as King is to make sure nothing is going on at school after curfew. I only have to do this because one time some of the kids pranked Headmistress Fairy Godmother. So I usually just take a walk around the school. But today I saw a light on in one of the classrooms so I went to see what was going on. When I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Eve?" I ran over to her. Her clothes had been ripped off and she was beaten and not to mention violated. I took off my jacket and put it over her body to cover her up. I would have used her clothes but they were torn to shreds of cloth. I felt her pulse. It was faint. I scooped her up in my arms she needed to see a doctor. So I ran with her in my arms to the infirmary.

 _ **Carlos**_

I went to meet up with Evie and Mal to see if there was something wrong with Eve. She just ran away from me on our date. So when I got to their dorm I knocked.

"Hey come in." Evie said. She knew we went on a date.

"So how's the love birds?" Mal joked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Just then Mals phone beeped. When she looked her mouth dropped open.

"Mal what's wrong?" Evie asked.

"Ben said he found Eve at school."

"Yah I wanted-" Mal then cut me off.

"No Ben found Eve naked with a faint pulse." My mouth then dropped open.

"Where is he?"

"The schools infirmary." When Mal said that I took off. I heard footsteps behind me so I knew Mal and Evie were right behind me. When I got to the infirmary I busted right in looking around for Ben. He was standing beside Eve. When I saw her my heart broke into pieces. They had used the covers to cover her body up and she was connected to these machines.

"How is she?" I asked him as I sat down in a chair beside her. It was the same place we had taken her when she first got here last week.

"The doctors said she's badly injured."

"This is all my fault." I was so upset with myself.

"It's not your fault." Evie said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes it is!" I stood up. "Eve ran off on our date into the school. I should of- I should of-" I broke into tears.

"Carlos I need you to tell me exactly what you saw when Eve took off." Ben was trying to put the pieces together. So I sat back down and told them what I knew.

"We were watching the star when we heard a noise. Eve sat up and looked around. She then took off into the school. I didn't even see anyone else there but us."

"Okay well I'm going to go see if we have any security footage." Ben kissed Mal and then took off.

"Carlos it's okay." Evie sat where Ben was sitting. I knew she wanted to cry. She just got her sister back and now she was gone again. I was hoping she would wake up.

"Carlos. Evie." Mal took a deep breath. "I'm going to go I just can't look at her any longer." Mal started to break into tears.

"Mal it's okay you can go." Evie wasn't going to be mad. Because she told Mal to go.

"Evie." She looked up at me. "We will find out who did this."

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of."

"Why?"

"Because Eve has magic and it hasn't broken out yet. When she wake up she's going to go after the person. And wake she does I'm afraid she will kill them."

"Does she know she has magic?"

"No" That was the end of that conversation. Eve got magic which means her father wasn't Evies. They were half sisters.

 _ **Eve**_

I didn't know how long I'd been out but when I did come to again. The memories came rushing back into my brain. I was furious and I just wanted to go back to the Isle. At least there no one was strong enough to do what they did. I knew that when they found out I was awake they would tell Ben. So I quickly snuck out changing into some nurse outfit. I had to find that boy. I looked all over campus for him. He was with his friends who did that to me. I stormed up to him.

"Not back at the Isle yet?" The boy said. I still didn't know his name. I got so angry that my body let out a magic force making the two boys behind the blonde go flying. I looked down at my hands. I had magic.

"Okay dude look I don't want any trouble."

"Don't want any trouble!" It made my blood boil. I raised my hand up to him. I started to chock him.

"Eve stop!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I turned around to see it was Carlos. And behind Carlos there was Evie, Mal, and Ben. I still kept my grip on the boy.

"You don't want to do this to Chad." His name was Chad as in Prince Charming and Cinderellas son.

"That's what they all see me as." I looked around. "A villain."

"Your not a villain. What he did to you was wrong but you don't have to kill him." Carlos believed in me. I let my hand down as Chad started to get air again in his lungs. I then started to fall from using to much magic. But Carlos caught me. I barried my head into his chest. Carlos then got me out of there before I saw what happened next.

 _ **Carlos**_

I took Eve back to her dorm. No one had followed us back yet.

"Eve I love you." I said to her while looking into her eyes.

"I love you to." I gave Eve a hug.

"I'll always be there for you. No matter what." I kissed her on her forehead.

 _ **The End**_

[ ** _I know that was kind of a weird ending. Well I wanted to create a short story and I did. Basically the end was to symbolize that love is stronger than hate or sadness. Love is the most important thing a person can have. So tomorrow I will upload the third story in The Descendants Series.]_**


End file.
